The Audition/Transcript
episode starts with a [[Frosty Fluffs] commercial. Freshy Bear is looking around for some kids and then finds he is alone ] Freshy Bear: Ah, alone at last with my delicious Frosty Fluffs! So much flavor it makes me do the Freshy dance! [ A kid leads to other kids to Freshy Bear ] Kid 1: Come on guys, i think i hear Freshy Bear doing the Freshy dance! [ they hide in a bush then jump out ] Kid 1: Aha! Huh? [ Freshy bear is up high on an air balloon with the frosty fluffs ] Freshy Bear: Better luck next time kids! [ laughs happily and then takes off his hat to reveal the frosty fluffs and holds it in his paws then eats the frosty fluffs ] I just can't bear to be without my frosty fluffs. Kid narrator voice: Frosty Fluffs is a delicious part of this complete breakfast! [ end scene/ cuts to the three bear brothers going around with a shopping cart in a food store looking for cereal ] Grizz: Where is it? Panda: The lady said it was on aisle 6. Hm... Wait! Here it is! Go back, go back, go back! Grizz/Panda: Ooh! Panda: Cereal section... Grizz: Guys look! They have every cereal here known to mankind. Panda: I feel like I'm in a corn fructose wonderland! Ice Bear: (Hugs a box of cereal) Ice Bear heart full of sugar. Grizz: We've hit the motherload, bros! Now, which one to pick. There's just so many! Panda: Maybe we can try something new! Like this one! (Takes a box of cereal and starts reading the slogan) "Oaky Wheat Flakes, double the oak, double the wheat"? Ugh, this cereal should be in the potpourri section... Grizz: Hm... Oh, I've got it! We'll pick based on the best part of the cereal: the mascot! Like Teddy Toad for Sugar Snax? Panda: (Laughs) Oh, what about Monsieur Kitty Cat? (Meows) Ice Bear: Ice Bear prefers Cinna-Bunny. Grizz: Fruity Bot! Ice Bear: Nutty Buddy. Grizz: Jerry. Grizz/Panda: (Laugh) Grizz: (Gasps) Oh my gosh! Guys, come here. Panda: What is it? Grizz: It's Frosty Fluffs! This cereal has the best mascot. Panda: Oh man, I remember that commercial from when we were kids! Ice Bear: Ice Bear hates children who steal cereal. Panda: Woah, wait! Look at this! They're having a contest to find a new Freshy Bear! It says the winner will get to be in the new commercial! Grizz: (Gasps) And will win a lifetime supply of Frosty Fluffs?! Ice Bear: Ice Bear's never wanted anything more in life. Grizz: You guys, I mean this contest was made for us! It's I mean, look at us! We're bears! Panda: Should we still buy the cereal? Grizz: No need, bro! Once one of us wins, we'll have free cereal for life! Panda: Free cereal! Ice Bear: Free cereal. couple boxes of Frosty Fluffs fall out of Ice Bear's armpit Ice Bear: Ice Bear was going to pay for that. to the bears entering the building where the auditions take place Grizz: I'm telling you guys, we got this in the bag. This'll be a piece of... cake? across the room to see lots of people dressed up as a bear, practicing their lines Auditioner: Jeremey, they're ready for you now. Panda: They're so many people here, man. Grizz: Oh, don't sweat it. They're probably a bunch of amateurs. C'mon, let's just practice our lines. (Clears throat) "I can't bare to be without my Frost Fluffs." Panda: Oh, that was good! Let's see, um, (A little dramatically) "I can't bare to be without my Frosty Fluffs." Grizz: Nice! Ice Bear: Ice Bear can't bare to be without his Frost Fluffs. Auditionee: Woah, that's some of the best bear acting I've ever seen! You guys are total naturals. Grizz: Oh, thanks dude. So do you think one of us will get the part? Auditionee: Oh yeah, sure. Panda: Who do you think will get it? Auditionee: Oh, I-I mean, anyone of you could I guess. Grizz: Yeah, but if you had to pick just one. Auditioner: Uh, is there a Grizzly here? Grizz: Oh, (Chuckles) Guess I'm up! Auditoner: Grizz? Grizz: I'm Grizz! That's me. It's me, Grizz. Auditoner: They're ready to see you now. Grizz: (Looks at Ice Bear and Panda) (Makes excited sound between teeth) Panda: (Quietly) Yay! to Grizz's audition Grizz: So do I just- Auditioner: Just stand there in front of the camera on your mark. So what's your name? Tell us a little about yourself. Grizz: Uh, hi, my name is Grizz. Um, I live in a cave, I know a bunch of karate, and I'm ready to be the next Freshy Bear! audition Auditioner: What's your name, sir? Panda: (Awkwardly) Hi, I'm-I'm Panda. Auditioner: What're you going to do for us today, Panda? Panda: Um, I can sing and dance around. Bear's audition Auditoner: Please state your name. Ice Bear: Ice Bear. Auditioner : What do you think is your most bear-like quality? Ice Bear: Ice Bear is...Ice Bear. audition Auditoner: Okay, Grizz. Go ahead and read your line. Grizz: Okay! (Quietly to himself) "I can't bare-I can't bare-" Ye- okay, whoo! Alright. (Confidently) "I can't bare to be without my Frosty Fluffs." audition Panda: "Oh I can't bare to be without my Frosty Fluffs." Auditoner: Okay, can you try it a little cuter? Panda: "Oh I can't bare to be without my Fwosty Fwuffs!" Bear's audition Auditioner: Go ahead and say the line. Ice Bear: "Ice Bear can't bare to be without his Frosty Fluffs." Auditioner: No, it's " I can't bare to be without my Frosty Fluffs." Ice Bear: "Ice Bear can't bare to be without his Frosty Fluffs." audition Grizz: And this is an Irish Freshy Bear. (Irish accent) "Arr, I can't bare to without me Frosty Fluffs." (Normal) And here's Freshy if he were a cowboy. (Cowboy accent) Dang nabbit, I can't stand it without my Frosty Fluffs, partner!" audition Panda: (Singing) Oh baby, I just can't bare! Bear's audition Auditioner: (Frustrated) Please, just read the line as it's written! Ice Bear: I...I..."Ice Bear can't bare to be without his Frosty Fluffs." Auditoner: Ugh... .... Grizz: stand back you kids, those are my frosty fluffs! [ Panda ] Panda: frosty FluUuUuUuuufs music [ Grizz ] Auditon Lady: ok, do happy [ Ice Bear smiles ] Auditon Lady: now sad. [ Ice Bear frowns ] Audition lady: and lets see angry [ Ice Bear tries angry face ] [ panda is dancing, and then there is Grizz punching broken pieces of Furniture ] Grizz: THOSE, ARE, MY, FROSTY, FLUFFS [ back with ice bear once again ] Auditon Lady: ok thats all good for now you can head back to the waiting room. Ice Bear: Ice Bear likes this day. [ IDK DX ] scene back to the waiting room finally Audition Lady: ok everybody listen up, if i say your name, we'll need you to come back tommorrow morning. Grizz: please pick us please pick us please pick us. Audition Lady: Grizzly [ Grizz gasps happily ] Panda and alonso tiger heart Grizz: huh? Ice Bear: *shows picture of himself and stage name* Ice Bear needed stage name. Grizz: really professional bro Auddition lady: heres some frosty fluffs. some to Grizz you've won Grizz: bros, were gonna be stars! [ Cut scene back to the cave house in the living room Grizz is eating a bowl of frosty fluffs sitting on couch normally but then just proceeds to eat it crazily like a pig holding it in one paw ] Panda: [ practicing line ] i can't bare to be without my frosty fluffs [ it zooms out to show Ice Bear repeating " Ice Bear is Freshy Bear " Grizz is eating the cereal like a crazy pig and Panda is practicing all at the same time ] [ Grizz stops eating and looks up at Panda ] Grizz: your not gonna finish your cereal? Panda: i ate to much already Grizz: huh weak, i had like twelve bowls Panda: well I'm not eating alot Grizz: it is showing about how much you care about frosty fluffs, " I can't Bair' to be without my frosty fluffs [ french accent ] hows that sound? [ Ice Bear is doing karate moves and other cool stuff ] Ice Bear: Ice Bear can't bear to be without his frosty fluffs. Grizz: I CAN'T BEAR TO BE WITHOUT MY FROSTY FLUFFS Panda: thats pretty good. Grizz: yeah I'm gonna try it out, Ice Bear: Ice Bear was channeling out the spirits , which is also a bear Panda: eh, it's not bear like. Grizz: oh come on,were bears, why are we not bear like? Panda: i don't know, a bear would sound more like, i can't bear to be without my frosty fluffs [ doing it in a cool way ] Ice Bear: Ice Bear heard Pandas a raccoon Grizz: what? is that true? Panda: what?! no! I'm pretty sure pandas are bears Grizz: come on, grizzly's our bears too! [ doing pig eating cereal again ] Panda: oh yeah well I'm more bear then all of you, I'll eat anything, I'll even eat the table!! [ Panda tries eating the table while Grizz does hand stand crazily eating the cereal then Ice Bear gets on the table ] Ice Bear: Roar, roar, roar. roar, roar, roar [ the table breaks and everyone stops ] Panda: you guy's are too much of a distraction, I'm going to go practice alone Ice Bear: Ice Bear practice alone as well. Grizz: pff! like I care! [ pouring all of the frosty fluffs cereal from the box into his mouth ] [ the next day in the auditon place in the waiting room ] Panda: Fresh bear pr-Freshy bear can't bear to be without- Ice Bear: frosty fluffs. . . Panda: i know man! ok? I'm trying to practice Audition Lady: ok guys , your going to need to put these on and follow me them their outfits [ Scene cuts to the studio which is dark but the bear bros are shown in spot light wearing their Freshy bear outfits ] Director: greetings gentlemen, i am the Director, all of you should be proud to be the final candidate to become the new freshy bear, I'll know who isn't freshy bear, what is this? make up? Panda: uhm, no sir it's uh like a birth mark Director: there are rules here, you know were looking for a bear Panda: I-i am a bear sir. Director: I've got no time for that, you will prove to me that you are worthy of becoming the next freshy bear, why did you smile? Grizz: huh? uhm. . . Director: freshy bear wouldn't smile or frown for no reason, i hope you don't disapoint me with stuff like that boy, alright show me what you've got, Grizzly go! Grizz: yes sir! *clears throught* I can't bear to be- [ rudly interupted ] Director: stop, panda go! Panda: i can't-i can't bare- Director: stop [ point to ice bear ] Ice Bear: Ice Bear Can't- Director: stop stop stop, *sigh's * really? that was freshy bear? that was not freshy bear, that was sort of, TRASHY bear, freshy bear is a pop icon, so push your selves to the limit, i need see what your capable of. Grizz: so, what do you want us to do? Director: Freshy Bear does a dance , i need your best bear dance [ the bears dance and Grizz does the dab with dance moves panda tries to do best moves but Grizz pushes him over and tries to do better then him being ally Jelly (jelouse) ] Director: oh perfect. [ the bears continue dancing and Ice Bear dances infront of Panda and Grizz eating a bowl of Frosty fluffs ] Panda: hey get out of the way it's not your turn [ Grizz is starting to try too hard as usuall ] Grizz: i can't bear to be without my frosty fluffs! *eats some frosty fluffs* ha ha ha! [ box was thrown a panda and Panda throws frosty fluffs back at Grizz and Grizz throws some more at panda as he sheilds them with the frosty fluffs box and continues to throw some but Grizz eats them all catching them with his mouth ] Director: ho ho ho yes! clapping bravo! [ Ice bear is show dancing with the bowl of frosty fluffs while frostyf luffs are flying everywhere behind him ] Director: ha ha ha! yes! yes! i gotta say you guys, this is going to be a difficult choice, but there can only be one freshy bear so , i've made my decision. panda! [ Ice Bear cheers for joy thinking he made it ] Director: your fake, you look too much like a raccoon. Panda: huh? Grizz: ha ha ha! Director: grizzly, really impressive dance moves but a little too trashy. Grizz: well, I wasn't trying to be trashy. Director: alonzo, you were just wierd Ice Bear: Ice Bear perfers to be freshy bear Grizz: well then who is going to be freshy bear? Director: oh I've got say you guys were close but not close enough, so i'm honored and happy to announce , the new freshy bear is going to be. . .me! [ what a jerk huh? T-T ] Panda: what?! Director: I'd like to thank all of you for letting me realize that I'm the only one suited for this sophisticated role, oh i'm going to be so perfect, the kids are going to love me! [ yeah right ] ok, thanks again for coming you guys, please go to the exit , thank you [ lights turn off ] Panda: does that mean where not going to get our lifetime supply of cereal? [ cut to back at the bear bros home again in the living room where the bear bros are sitting on the couch and enjoying frosty fluffs ] Grizz: yeah it tastes so much better then the pathetic frosty fluffs Panda: yeah, i went a bet crazy Ice Bear: Ice Bear. Grizz: we were all a bit crazy, I'm sorry guys, i was just a jerk Panda: no i'm sorry! Ice Bear: Ice Bear is sorry. Grizz: alright *puts down the bowl* come here you guy's! *bro hugs them with both arms* . . .huh? [ the new frosty fluffs commercial is on and the director hops out from behind the tree in a Freshy bear costume but you can see his face which makes it trashy. . . and he is twirling around like an idiot with a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other ] Director: i just can't bare to be without my frosty fluffs! *bows* Grizz: . . .wow, that was trashy. . . [ the episode ends ] Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:T